The Truth
by Augusta Moonlight 2
Summary: V's thoughts one night as Evey sleeps. Based on the Movie.


Hello Everyone:

I was watching the movie V for Vendetta the other day. This story popped into my head. So I hope all of you like it and enjoy it.

Augusta.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The movie and its characters are owned by the creators and producers of the movie.

Her breathing is coming out in small little breathless pants. I press my back harder against the wall trying to hearing them. The sheets rustle as she moves around to find a comfortable position. I shut my eyelids tightly imagining how she must look right now. A beautiful angel with brown curls that fall down her graceful back as her hair drapes itself against the white pillows. The way her pale skin must glow under the soft dim light of the room. Her full pink lips that are puckered together in a tight line. Yet her features are soft and warm, as if she had no worries in the world.

My eyes open quickly, I can not allow my mind drift anymore than it already has. My black gloved hands presses against the stone wall as I push myself away for it. I look longingly at the door before dropping my eyes and turning my body swiftly. I walk slowly toward my room. I close the door gently before looking around. A room filled with books that have been banned by a government that is so afraid of free thought. My gloved fingers runs down the spines of each book as I walk past them. I reach the hard wooden swirl chair and drop heavily on it. I lean back a little and press my gloved hands together as my finger entwine with one another. My eyes settle upon the mirrors that sit quietly in front of me. The room is pitch black so all I can make out is dark shadowy figure. I debate if I should flicker the lights on, reveal what I am. Or should I just remain in the dark and bath in the silence that conceal my true identity.

My head tilts to the side remembering a time I didn't care about my appearance. I was fully aware of what I was. My reflection was the only motivation I needed to plot and destroy those that had cursed me with it. Then she came, scared and confused, and I found myself wishing I wasn't the one that placed her in such a position. I wish I could return her to her world but I knew if I did. She will never live a calm and normal life again, because her every move will be watched and associated with me. That's when this ritual of sitting in the dark and avoiding my reflection began. If I could hide, I could offer her peace and tranquil in this world below. If I could avoid looking at myself, I could pretend to be normal and help her adjust to our secret world. Alas, my attempts are meaningless because all she see is man who has blood on his hands. She pretends not to fear me but I see the way her hazel eyes always scurry around the room, as if she needs to know a quick getaway. The way she still her body when I sit to close to her on the small couch. She is afraid, and I, for one, can not blame her.

I let out a soft breathe and stare at the mirror again. My teeth gently touch my bottom lip and I feel the chap skin that has made a home there. My eyes close and I reach toward the switch. The soft hum as the lights flickers on and slowly hit my face. I open my eyes and am assault with the truth. My dark green orbs sparkle with anger as I stare at my skin. The dark red blister that are the result of when the fire had lick me. My once rich black hair had flown down to shoulder length is nothing more than a wig now. My lips are dark and chapped. I shake my head as I reach forward and pick up the white mask that stare at me. I hold it in my hands and admire the endless smile that sit upon it features. I breathe out as I place it on my face. I reach backwards and fasten it before looking back at the mirror.

A monster, a masked menace as the British news as branded me. I can not hide the truth from myself, I can not hide the truth from the public, but mostly importantly I can not hide the truth from Evey.

All I have left is hope that she understands that I want her to live a life that is free and without fear. A life where you are the commander of what you do and with whom. Not the government that hides behinds hidden cameras and finger men to control it citizens. I shall die with this hope because Evey will never see me as more than her captor, the man named V.


End file.
